battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Points
Battle Points are an in-game resource featured in 's that can be exchanged to call in Reinforcements. Battle Points do not carry over between matches. Battle Points replaced the Power Ups and Hero Pickups found in the previous game. Overview Battle Points are gained individually by playing as one of the four trooper classes in-game and earning score through eliminations, playing objectives, and team play. Once a certain number of Battle Points are earned, they can be used to spawn in as special units, vehicles, and heroes or villains, each of which cost a certain number of battle points to spawn in as. The cost of each reinforcement varies based on the game mode and map being played on. Battle Points reset every match, so they cannot be stacked. Battle Point Rewarding Actions Battle Point costs Special units In Galactic Assault, Aerial special unit reinforcements cost 1,000 Battle Points to spawn in as while Enforcer special unit reinforcements cost 1,500 Battle Points to spawn in as. The Infiltrator costs 2,000 Battle Points and can only be found in Clone Wars maps. Aerial and Enforcer units vary depending on the faction being played on each map, and are not "cross era." In Strike, Blast, and Extraction, Enforcer special units cost 2,000 Battle Points to spawn in as. Vehicles Vehicles can be played in Galactic Assault, Starfighter Assault, Capital Supremacy, Instant Action and Co-Op and are based on what era the map belongs in; thus, like special units, vehicles are not "cross era." Furthermore, certain vehicles can only be found on certain maps. Artillery vehicles can only be found in Galactic Assault maps with escort phases and cost 200 Battle Points to spawn in as due to being on rails and being time based. The AT-TE, in particular, is free, is not on rails, is not time-based and can be found in Galactic Assault (only in Geonosis: Trippa Hive), Capital Supremacy, Instant Action and Co-Op. Armor vehicles can only be found in Galactic Assault, Capital Supremacy, Instant Action and Co-Op and typically cost around 800 Battle Points due to being powerful assets with powerful weaponry and a large health pool, depending on the individual vehicle. Speeder vehicles can only be found in Galactic Assault, Capital Supremacy, Instant Action and Co-Op; lighter and more nimble with a smaller health pool, they cost around 200 Battle Points. Starfighters can be found in both Galactic Assault, depending on the map, and Starfighter Assault. They cost no Battle Points to spawn in as in Starfighter Assault due to being the default classes. In Galactic Assault, Fighters typically cost 600 Battle Points, Interceptors typically cost 800 Battle Points, and Bombers typically cost 1,000 Battle Points. Heroes and Villains Heroes and Villains do not cost Battle Points to spawn in as in game modes featured in the Heroes and Villains category, but they do cost Battle Points to play as in game modes featured in the Assault category, Instant Action and Co-Op (except Strike, which does not include heroes). They normally cost 4,000 Battle Points, but is reduced to 1,500 on Heroes Unleashed weekends. Unlike other reinforcements, any hero or villain (depending on whether or not a Light Side or Dark Side faction is being played) can be played on regardless of era, meaning that heroes and villains are regarded to be "cross era." Category:Game Mechanics Category:WIP Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Pages that require frequent updating